


Operator Interference

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Damon needs a means of getting back into Colby's good graces.





	Operator Interference

He pressed play once more, watching his ex-girlfriend tell their story as though the world had the right to judge his discretion. As if anyone could hate him more than he hated himself.  
  
Damon dialed her number, sinking into his chair, “Colby, I know you said you wanted me to leave you alone, but I—I can’t. I know what I did was unforgivable, but…just please…give me a chance to explain.”  
  
What happened with Liza did nothing to change his love for Colby and, right now, he wanted to take her pain away more than he cared about his own.


End file.
